Krillin and android 18 How it really hapened
by fanguy69
Summary: The EPIC story about how Krillin and android 18 fell in love together and how things will turn out between them both. This is my take on how it happened.


**This is how krillin and Android 18 got together. Krillin is going to make the wish that means android 18 fall for him. I don't own any dragon ball z or any of its characters. **

Chapter 1: The wish

The seven dragon balls were placed down glowing bight yellow.Denda had called the eternal dragon. The balls were glowing even faster as the big and mighty shenron had appeared. Everyone on the lookout had a scared look on their faces.

"What the hell is that?" Said Android 18 as she had a scared look on her face too.

"I'll never get tired of seeing him." Said Yamcha as Tien agree with him.

"Nice work fixing the dragon balls." Said Mr. Popo. "Thanks."

"CHOOSE YOUR WISH!" Said the all and mighty Shenron.

"Wow, Denda made the earth dragon to grant two wishes." Said Gohan.

Yamcha step up and made the wish. "Shenron, can you please revive all those who were killed by cell."

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." The dragon's eyes glowed bright red. You could see future Trunks right there lying on the ground. Everyone on earth who was dead had opened their eyes looking all confused. It was a miracle that they were brought back to life.

Trunks was waking up as well. No. 18 was shocked at what she had seen. _"Is this really happening?" _She thought to herself.

"Um… that's strange. I thought that Goku would be here since he was killed by cell as well. But I can't scent his energy." Said Piccolo as everyone looked really sad.

"WHAT IS YOUR NEXT WISH?!"

"Look, can't you just bring back Goku for us. We really miss!" Said Yamcha.

"HOW BADLY YOU WANT HIM MAKES NO DIFFERENTS TO ME. GOKU HAS BEEN REVIVED BEFORE SO I CAN'T BRING HIM BACK!"

"Why can't this be easy?"

"Maybe if we ask the dragon to bring us back in time to when Goku died then we can prevent it from happening." Said Krillin.

"HEY YEAH LETS DO THAT!"

"Would you guys think for a second? If we do that then Cell would be alive it would just be pointless."

"I have an idea." Denda called out. "What if we ask the dragon the bring us to Purunka."

"Denda's right. Cause Purunka can bring back someone as many times as we want." Said Piccolo

"Yeah. That's how Krillin and chiaotzu were brought back to life."

"So we all agree that's our second wish."

"_Hey! Don't I have a say in this?"_

Everyone heard a voice that sounded like goku.

"_Hey everybody it's me, King kai is letting me talk to you guy in the other world. And I've been thinking, The earth has been in trouble cause of me cause of all those guys was after me. Think about it. Frieza, cell, the androids. And I think it would be better if didn't come back this time. King kai agrees with me."_

"Sort of!" Said king kai.

"_So I'm going to stay her now. King kai says I can get special treatment because I saved the earth and all. And he tells me there's a bunch of strong people here, it'll be fun."_

Piccolo smirked. "Another adventure?"

"_King kai could ask one of the dragons to revive him but the old guy is going to show me around the place. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I wish I could come back, but I want to keep you guys safe. This is my home in other world, plus Gohan has gotten so strong that I can't teach him anything else."_

"That doesn't mean you have to leave me!" Yelled Gohan.

"_You guys have better tell me everything that goes on in your lives because I want to her all about it. Till then, I'll catch you guys later." _And that was all they ever heard from him. They all really looked depressed. To see their childhood friend go away.

They all looked back on the good times which put a smile on all their faces.

"EXCUSE ME BUT I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! WHAT IS YOUR FINAL WISH?!" The dragon was being impaction.

"Can anyone think of a good wish?" Asked Gohan

"I can never think of a good wish when the dragon is here." Said Mr. Popo

Yamcha smiled as he used his hand to rub his spiky hair. "Hey I got an idea. If he can't think of a good wish then why not a bad one, I mean would it be cool if we were all rich?" He laugh as no one found his comment funny at all.

"I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! DO YOU HAVE A WISH OR NOT?!"

Krilllin stepped up. "Yes I have one." Everyone looked at the tiny balled man. "I would like you to turn android 17 and 18 into human beans, so they can live peacefully on planet earth." Everyone was surprised at what krillin had wished for.

Trunks was also shocked as well._ "What the hell is krillin doing? Does he want us to die?!" _He thought.

Android 18 had turned red all over._ "What the heck is he doing? Why is wasting a wish on me and my stupid brother."_ 18 had thought as she looked a krillin with a confused look on her face.

"THAT WISH, CAN NOT BE MADE. IT IS NOT IN MY POWER TOO MAKE IT HAPPENED." Said the dragon.

Krillin was face down id sorrow. "Well I tried you guys." He said.

Yamcha had put his hand on Krillin's shoulder. "Hey. look at least you tried. And the girl is pretty cool. But the guy. I would never wish that jerk back to life. I mean would you guys?"

"Sure. I mean haven't we tried. He was killed by cell and we brought all the people who were killed by cell back to life. And if we didn't what will Goku think of us?" Said piccolo.

"Good point. Alright Krillin you have the floor!" Cheered Yamcha.

"Thanks you guys." Krillin made his next wish. "I got one more wish. Can you please take the explosives out of the androids body? That shouldn't be too hard am I right."

18 turned even redder then before. She didn't know she could feel this way for a human bean.

"Dude you're hopeless." Said Yamcha.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" The dragons eyes glowed red and made the wish come true.

As the dragon's eyes glowed Number 18 could feel something being removed from her insides. She had to make sure that the bomb was in her body or not. She checked everywhere._ "The bomb is finally gone. YES! YES! YES! I'm free!" _She thought.

"THERE! IT HAS BEEN DONE!"

"Thank you so much!" Said Krillin.

"I MUST GO NOW!" The dragon left as all the seven Dragonballs were scattered everyone around the world. The sky was light blue again. Android 18 was still shocked at what she had witness.

Trunks was kind of surprised himself, He still wondered why is Krillin helping these bloodsuckers.

"Krillin! Why do you want to help these androids so much?" Trunks asked.

Krillin was face down in embarrassment. "Well I guess, I guess it's that girl you guys."

"You dog. You really like her." Gohan teased.

"Doctor Gero is the one that made her into an android. Is not her fault that she's the way she is right. Oh, and Yamcha I'm sorry for taking the last wish. I knew you wanted to make one."

Yamcha had a poker face. "OMG! DID YOU SERIOSY THINK I'D ASK THAT STUPID DRAGON FOR MONEY. I MEAN COME ON GUY I WAS PLAYING. MAN YOU GUYS CAN'T TAKE A JOKE." He said as he rubs his head and laughed. Everyone on the lookout also laughed.

"_Gosh, they're really nice people." _She said to herself.

"Hey, we all know you like the girl, but what's up? Why'd you want to bring that guy back? Ask Tien. Krillin was blushing.

"Well, I want her to be happy. I mean, her and the guy love each other so if she's happy then I'm happy."

18 formed a mad grin on her face. _"What the hell? He thinks me and 17 are together. Why does he think that? I better do something before everyone gets the wrong idea."_

"Dude what is wrong with you." Everyone laughed.

"If that's what you humans call love, I want out." Said piccolo

18 jumped out of her little hiding spot and showed herself.

"Oh wow she's her. And she looks really mad" Said Krillin.

"Hey! You idiots! 17 and I aren't going out. We're brother and sister!"

"Oh boy what have I done." Krillin said under his breath.

"No! You dummy, don't you get it. She said that the guy was her twin brother!"

"I wouldn't be happy little man, if you think you won my heart cause of that damn wish you mistaking pal I didn't ask for your help." 18 said as she run and stopped for a minute to think about what the little man had done for her. She felt a feeling that she had never felt before towards the little man.

"But still. It was very nice of you to do all of this for me." She said as krillin looked up.

"Really? So you're now mad at me."

"Not really."

"Well, would you like to c'mon over here and join us?" He asked.

"No thanks." 18 flew off the lookout like a rocket. She couldn't have but blush a bit. I mean after all Krillin had done her a favorite that she'll be grateful for her whole life.

"_One day Krillin, you'll understand how to love a women like me." _She thought.

**That was chapter 1 of the book. Don't worry; the story will make more sense as it keeps going. Chapter 2 will be posted very soon. **


End file.
